


复活

by WGF



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WGF/pseuds/WGF
Relationships: Aozaki Touko/Araya Souren
Kudos: 5





	复活

荒耶的目光频繁停在手表上。

几小时前他接到橙子的电话，说如果她12点之前没来他家，就去主校区图书馆的仓库附近找她。他以前接到过她诸如此类的留言。“保险嘛，免得出了事帮我收尸的人都没有。”橙子本人是这样解释的。

“保险费。”荒耶提醒道。

“十次里有九次是我自己回来的好不好。”言下之意是她胜券在握，理论上不劳他出马，自然也不用预备让他跑腿的辛苦费。

时针转过12点。荒耶想这次恐怕是剩下的“十分之一”。于是披上大衣，匆匆步入夜色中。

主校区位于大英博物馆地下。教室在地下一层，图书馆和其他公用设施在地下二层。由于常年不见天日，加之二十四小时开放，进入图书馆之后常常分不清白天黑夜。高耸的书架层层叠叠，如巨人的多米诺骨牌，将走廊拉得无限长。时间与空间在这里晦暗不明。顺着中央走廊走到底，有一扇小门，走下门后的螺旋楼梯便是橙子所说的仓库。

仓库像一口巨大的棺材。仅有的照明是墙上几盏长明灯，在浊水般的空气里无力气地亮着。

“苍崎……苍崎……”

靠在墙角的人隐约听到自己的名字，睁开眼应了一声。但另一边没能捕捉到她单薄的声音。心里骂“聋子”的时候，光束朝这边靠近了。

“苍崎……？”灯罩快贴到橙子惨白的脸上。

她嫌恶地皱了皱眉：“我以为你不来了。”

荒耶这才看清她的脸色，又看了看她盖在腹部的大衣，一大块已经被血浸成深色。他自己也一脚踩在血泊里。这就是“十分之一”。

“你来了就好办了……”她想再坐起来一点，但上半身一动就扯到腹部的伤口，疼得她手臂发软。“不然在这鬼地方失血过多而死也太凄惨了。”

“快点，给个痛快。我在工房有备用身体，这具坏掉之后会自动醒来……你帮我把尸体和痕迹收拾掉，然后直接去我家碰头……”她一边龇牙咧嘴倒吸冷气一边说。

尽管血还在咕咚咕咚朝外涌，荒耶却在她身边靠着墙坐下了。“怎么弄成这样？”他不慌不忙地问。

“——”顿时有千百句话涌上橙子的喉头，但她剩余的力气只允许一两句。所以此处略去许多气话不谈。

“我找到入口了。”她故作神秘。看荒耶面色不善，便更得意：“灵墓的入口啦，灵墓阿尔比昂。”

“只是没想到里面真有这么凶险……”说到这伤口似乎更疼了，让她不得不闭上嘴才不会痛得出声。

如果早知道她要去阿尔比昂，荒耶说什么都不会答应她的留言。这不是“十分之一”，是百分之百必赔的保险。她能保持活着的人形（起码到目前为止活着）从那里出来就足够在学院里吹嘘了，即使这不是能放在台面上说的事。

“我就，咳，我就进去看了一眼……看看又不会怎么样……”

荒耶借着灯光瞥了一眼地上血泊的范围。

“反正死不了。”她轻飘飘地说。像赌桌上的亿万富翁，输了一把后挥挥手说“反正我有的是钱”。有钱人手里的钱是贬值的，不死者的性命同理。

因此他不打算了结她。不仅不杀她，还要把她救回来，让这具负伤的身体多拖累她一段时间。

“我带你回去。”荒耶作势要把伤员拉起来。

橙子一声惊呼，挣脱了他的手：“你干嘛？！”

荒耶朝楼梯方向看了一眼，所幸外面没人在意这里发生了什么。

“快点弄死我。”橙子拽住他的袖子，咬着字说。

荒耶没回答，拿开她盖在腹部的手，掀起浸满血的大衣。腹部有抓痕状的三道伤口，中间一道最深，可能伤及脏器。推测是灵墓内的幻想种所为。即便如此她也比他记忆中的伤员好太多了。他亲眼见过身体被炸成两截的士兵，上半身在草地里匍匐，抓着他的脚踝求他“救命”。那半个士兵当然是普通人，那时的他也不是魔术师，于是他对残躯的脑袋开了一枪。正如现在橙子所希望的那样。

荒耶从外套内袋里拿出两卷绷带，小的放在橙子的嘴唇上。

“咬住。”

橙子愣了愣，用手接过。看着他展开另一卷绷带，顿时脸色大变。“喂喂喂——”话还没说，她立刻把绷带塞回嘴里，才堵住了接下来的大喊大叫。

荒耶把橙子在地上放平，用地上的血草草画了法阵锁住她的四肢（平时她可以随便挣脱的程度），在腰上缠绷带止血。地上的人在剧痛下本能地扭动身体想逃走，但四肢都被固定在原地，只能嘴里发出呜呜的闷声。

还好荒耶手法熟练，技术过关，没过多久仓库里的动静便平息了。他拿掉橙子刚才咬在嘴里的绷带卷。冷汗和眼泪在她脸上湿了一片。

这时橙子回过神：他妈的，我们不是魔术师吗？这在干嘛呢？？

她大口喘着气，但全身上下没有一块是属于她的，动一下嘴唇也很困难。于是带着对荒耶的不满和不解晕过去了。

  


橙子再度睁开眼的时候，天花板亮着，也不陌生。这是荒耶家。

她感觉很饿，隔着绷带摸了摸，胃和肠应该都在。于是想起床找点东西吃。但腰刚发力就痛得直吸气，僵在床上不敢动。

这时荒耶进来了，把一个热气腾腾的碗放在床头柜上。床上的人闻到香味，立刻伸出手，借他的力气坐起来。

“粥？”她端起碗，用勺子搅了搅，碗里除了米只有梅干。

“嗯。”

“肉呢？”

“冰箱里。”就是她现在吃不了的意思。

橙子泄了气，但饿得没法了，粥也得吃。边吃边反思自己怎么会弄得这么狼狈。她知道灵墓危险，所以给荒耶留言以防万一。她没想到荒耶不按计划走，把这具破了口的身体带回来了。

“哎，别走，有事问你。”

荒耶拿着吃干净的碗站住。

橙子拍了拍床示意他坐下，用尽量温和的口气：“为什么把这具身体带回来？”

“因为还有救。”他也温和地说。

  


离开房间前，荒耶回头看了一眼窗外。外面是二十世纪末的伦敦，周六下午三点，阳光普照，行人如织。

——END——  



End file.
